Doomscizor D3 2Vortex Hunter
Doomscizor D3 2Vortex Hunter ''',known as '''Killer Deathscyther 2Vortex Hunter (キラーデスサイザー・ツーボルテックス・ハンター, Kirā Desusaizā Tsū Borutekkusu Hantā) is an Attack Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It was released as a Booster in Japan on July 1st, 2017 for 972円 and released by Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the SwitchStrike System. It was released in western countries as a SwitchStrike Starter Pack for CAD$17.99 in Canada, USD$12.99 in the United States, and AUD$24.99 in Australia. Energy Layer - Doomscizor D3 Main article: Energy Layer - Doomscizor D3 Hasbro’s Doomscizor D3 Energy Layer is an Attack Type Energy Layer that features a hooded skull facing forwards, unlike previous iterations where the skull was seen from a side profile, holding a large scythe, meant to represent the Layer's namesake, the personification of Death otherwise known as the Grim Reaper. The Layer is made up of six blades. Like its predecessor Dark Deathscyther, two of the blades are made of colored plastic that are sloped to allow for small amounts of Upper Attack and Destabilization, the other four blades are made of clear plastic and are not sloped, meant for Burst Attack. As part of the God Layer System, Killer Deathscyther features a gimmick; the colored blade has a translucent blade that freely slides to create a "Double Strike". In theory the translucent blade is meant to slide back due to Centrifugal Force, then once the Beyblade slows down due to contact with the opponent, the translucent blade slides forward, due to moving at the Layer's original speed, and strikes the opponent a second time. In practice however, the translucent blade has too little mass to affect the opponent in any noticeable way and the Beyblade is most likely to rebound away from the opponent before the translucent blade has time to shift forward. Furthermore, to accommodate the gimmick, the colored blades are too thick and too shallow of an angle for their intended Upper Attack and Destabilization to be successful. Finally, the translucent blade fails to even clear the colored blade so it cannot make contact with the opponent at all. Compared to its predecessors, Killer Deathscyther has a much more aggressive and recoil heavy design in order to give it greater Attack potential, making it ill-suited for the Defense and Stamina Combinations Deathscyther and Dark Deathscyther were infamous for and the blades are still compact which limits the damage the Layer can do, making Killer Deathscyther ill suited for Attack Combinations as well. Furthermore, Killer Deathscyther is incredibly unbalanced which diminishes its Stamina even further, while this can create some degree of Destabilization potential to make up for the shallow angle of the colored blades, other Layers such as Alter Chronos can do the same while holding greater Stamina. Forge Disc - 2 Main article: Forge Disc - 2 2''', like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features one protrusion with "2" shaped molding on either side of the protrusion. '''2 has a standard weight distribution and an average weight among Core Discs, these features allow it to act as a "Jack-of-All-Trades", capable of performing well in any type of Combination. While other Core Discs such as 4 and 7 can work better for Attack, Defense and Stamina, 2''' works as an excellent alternative if those Core Discs are unavailable. Disc Frame - Vortex Main article: Disc Frame - Vortex '''Vortex is a wide and triangular Disc Frame with wave like details on each side. While too small to come into contact with the opponent's Layer, Vortex's wide shape makes it one of the heavier Disc Frames in the game, which grants high Attack potential when paired with Core Discs such as 7. Performance Tip - Hunter Main article: Performance Tip - Hunter Hunter features a flat rubber tip with a circular depression in the center, akin to Xtreme, that sits at the standard height. The surface area to friction ratio of Hunter creates a moderately aggressive, easy to control in a Banking Shoot, movement pattern. In terms of speed, Hunter is faster than Accel and Zephyr but slower than Xtreme, Hold and a worn Variable. Hunter's speed allows for strong attacks and its high friction creates less chances of losing the Banking Pattern in battle which would make it an excellent choice for Attack Combinations. However, Hunter has four major weaknesses. First, the high friction of the rubber means that Hunter has incredibly low stamina, which when combined with the light weight of the Burst System compared to previous Systems means that there is less inertia, exacerbating the Stamina issue further. Second, the high friction means that Hunter resists changes to the Beyblade's spin from contact with the opponent, thus more force is taken by the teeth in Takara Tomy Layers or the slopes in Hasbro Layers, increasing the chances of Self-Bursts. Third, Hunter will wear down with use, decreasing its aggression with little to no improvement to the tip's Stamina, meaning that multiple copies much be purchased in order to replace worn ones. Finally, even in mint condition, the small surface area means that Hunter will settle to the center incredibly quickly, too quickly for Attack Combinations, however, when paired with parts with high Outward Weight Distribution, this weakness does not apply. While Hunter features high KO resistance when settled, higher than Defense or Bite, its Stamina is too low for it to be viable. Gallery Toyline Hasbro Trivia * Like its predecessor Dark Deathscyther, Killer Deathscyther's name is a portmanteau of the words "death", the end of life of a living organism, and scythe, a sickle-bladed pole used for cutting crops; it is also the weapon used by the Grim Reaper, a personified force for death. * This Bey also shares the same avatar as its predecessor.